Frienships' Greatest Test
by TheDarkSideOfSolace
Summary: About fifty years after the massacre caused by Pinkamena Diane Pie, a unicorn by the name of Cursive is discovered to have the ability to control dark magic. After living a awful life with one friend, Discord teaches her to control her abilities. All is well until Discord died to save Cursive, and the only way to free him is to go to Tartarus. Can she save him with her new friends?


Tears fell from the eyes of a particular young filly as she ran as fast as her little legs would allow her. Behind her, the laughter of other unicorns rang in her ears. Why did they have to be so cruel? Cursive, the unicorn in question, had done nothing to any of them; it was her curse that was mocked, but the curse was not her fault.

"Cursive, wait! Cursive!" a single voice called. It was the only voice that did not mock Cursive since she started Magic Kindergarten. It was the voice of Widget, a blue unicorn that Cursive had known since she was barely able to trot. Despite that staying Cursive's friend made him a subject for emotional torment as well; he stuck with her through and through. Widget was also much better at handling the bullying then his friend, though he was in the process of teaching her.

Cursive ran without paying much attention to where she was going. Widget, on the other hand, paid enough attention to their surroundings to know exactly where they were, and it made him all the more anxious to stop his friend before they risked interrupting something important. With a little luck, he managed to get close enough to grab her and stop her. Cursive stopped running, but still jumped away from her dearest friend with fear in her eyes, and something that looked vaguely like madness…

"_Leave me alone!_" Cursive shrieked. Her horn started to glow with magic. The magic was black, so it was a little hard to see from her dark gray horn, but it could be made out. "_I'm a freak, a freak! What could make me feel better about having to spend my life as the unicorn from Hell?! I'm probably the child of some demon who created me as a joke! Something to laugh at, like the rest of them do! _" Cursive went on. She wasn't making much sense to Widget, but the blue unicorn knew she was hysterical. Her magic was showing that well enough; cracks started to appear in the stone ground, larger things, such as fruit stands and carriages started to be picked off the ground, and several ponies were now running away from the seen. Widget started to move to his friend, but was hit back with a blast of her magic.

…But then it all just stopped.

Widget brushed his black mane from his eyes to see what had happened, and was shocked to see that the cracks in the ground were gone, everything that Cursive had moved with her magic was put back into place, and everypony around were acting as if nothing had happened. The young colt couldn't believe what he was seeing! Who had stopped Cursive's rampage?

With the thought of Cursive, Widget suddenly looked around for his friend and located her exactly where she had stood before, but now there was somepony with her, though this was no pony; this was the Chaos God known to all as Discord.

Despite the sobbing of his friend who was growing louder by the moment, Widget was too in awe to do anything but to stare at the God who was made of creatures he couldn't even identify. However, Discord realized that he was receiving stares from the unicorn, so he glanced in his direction and offered a reassuring wink. Widget felt calmed by this wink, but he didn't even remember why he should be upset in the first place; all he felt now was amazement at seeing Discord in person. The closest he had ever got to seeing royalty before was seeing Princess Celestia pass by once, but that moment was so brief that it didn't even seem real.

"Oh my! What do we have here?" Discord said in mock surprise, looking down at the crying unicorn. "A unicorn cursed with black magic? It's been thousands of years since I have seen one. What's your name, child?" Discord's voice was kind; not remotely like what Cursive or Widget would have expected. The former looked up at Discord with big, brown eyes. The god thought them unusually childlike, even for such a young filly. "I-I'm… i'm…" Cursive stuttered, but then stopped and takes several deep breaths. There was no way could speak properly unless she calmed down. "I'm Cursive." She said at last.

Discord smiled down at the little filly and brushed her wavy mane of black and dark brown from her eyes. "Well, Cursive, I think you're very special. Not cursed; as all fillies and colts with your power thinks, but blessed." Discord explained in a soft and warm tone. He usually had no such voice, preferring a playful and mischievous whenever he appeared, but a unicorn of dark magic was certainly an exception. And after all, such a poor little creature was simply adorable and in need of understanding, like many others; that was a lesson Discord had learned long ago from a certain yellow Pegasus.

"I would like to teach you about your magic, Cursive, if I may." Discord said suddenly. This earned a gasp from the filly in question, along with her blue companion and several other onlookers. "Tomorrow, Canterlot garden, four minutes after twelve o'clock. We will start your first lesson and you will be a freak no more!" Discord went on excitedly. He didn't even wait for Cursive to agree, though she would have if given the chance anyway. "Oh, and bring your friend too. He may sit in, if you like." Discord added, throwing another glance at Widget, who had finally composed himself enough to approach the pair. "See you two tomorrow!" he said, and was off with a poof.

Cursive showed no delight at what just happened, but didn't appear upset about it either. Instead, the unicorn turned to Widget with her large brown eyes and uttered three simple words. "What just happened?" she asked, but Widget understood no more than that they needed to go to the gardens tomorrow, so he just shrugged.


End file.
